


Speak of the devil

by hellgoose



Category: Constantine (2005)
Genre: M/M, 影版路康
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-20 22:47:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30012114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellgoose/pseuds/hellgoose
Summary: 在椅子上做爱
Relationships: Lucifer rofocale/John constantine, 路西法洛夫卡勒/约翰康斯坦丁





	Speak of the devil

康斯坦丁本不想那么做，但道森的叙述打动了他。也许是同样伊莎贝拉与自杀的联系让他想起了自己，更有可能是由于癌症的扩散使他想在临死之前做些好事。他答应为了那对姐妹，去地狱一趟。  
道森坚持她的妹妹不是自杀的，他抱着她死去妹妹的猫，想着一切都无所谓，毕竟他要死了。  
猫咪绿色的眼睛让他想起了那位不断纠缠着他的地狱之主，于是当他双脚站着道森端来的水盆时，不免对猫有些反应过度，他用力捏着猫的脸，让一猫一人通过眼神对视。  
希望他偷渡地狱寻找伊莎贝拉的这段时间，路不会赶到。当他抱着这种念头来到地狱时，他发现自己的运气似乎并没那么好。  
Speak of the devil and he will arrive.  
当康斯坦丁缓解了来自地狱对肉体的排斥，成功被黑猫带到地狱时，他发现自己本来应该坐的椅子被路西法占据，而自己跨坐在他的腿上，被对方捏着脸扯出一个笑脸。  
"你别这样，我有点想吐"康斯坦丁拍开路西法的手，想要站起来，有些踉跄，却被恶魔强行搂住了腰。路西法一手搂住康斯坦丁的后背，另一只手抚摸着他俩之间那只黑猫，"不喜欢我的欢迎仪式吗？约翰"他说话的时候并没有看着康斯坦丁，似乎一门心思在逗弄那只猫。"我可是一听到它报告的消息就赶来了，你看我并没有错过什么"路西法似乎爱抚够了那只猫，即使它在两人中间瑟瑟发抖但表现的依然很乖巧，至少比之前康斯坦丁抱着的时候乖巧多了，它甚至讨好的蹭了蹭路西法的指尖。路西法提着它的后颈将其扔回了人间。"现在没有烦人的小东西打扰了，亲爱的，我们的二人世界"  
路西法将康斯坦丁搂的更紧，将头埋在他的脖颈。"一段时间不见，你似乎更瘦了"由于癌症的折磨，康斯坦丁瘦的厉害，当路西法搂着他的时候甚至有些硌人。康斯坦丁皱着眉头，指尖隔着口袋摸到了圣水瓶子，这使他有些许的安心。当然贴在他股间的老二增加了不安的筹码，使他脑内的警声大作。他甚至被对方的戳弄激起了一小声的呻吟。"伊莎贝拉，我需要知道她是否在这里"康斯坦丁似乎默认了这个代价，并用来换取本次来地狱的目的。  
"你难得来一趟，却是为了一个死去的女人？"路西法用嘴叼开康斯坦丁的衬衫纽扣，啃咬着他的脖子，康斯坦丁被迫仰起头，他盯着头顶暗红色的天空。  
"告诉我，她有没有在地狱"路西法握着康斯坦丁的手腕向一个方向指去。就在他指之前那里还什么都没有，康斯坦丁顺着手指的方向看去，现在他们却已经到了楼顶，出现了一个穿着病服的女人，康斯坦丁一眼能看出她是伊莎贝拉，她跟安吉拉长的太像了。就在康斯坦丁住院的那栋大楼楼顶，虽然建筑已经面目全非，但他依然熟悉，因为过去的他是这里的常客。  
她一遍一遍重复着自己自杀时的举动，到最后跳下去之前，她总会回头看过来，看着坐在椅子上的两人。  
"康斯坦丁，你满意了吗？"那边不断跳楼自杀的妹妹似乎可以听到俩人的对话，当她下一次向下跳的时候，康斯坦丁看向伊莎贝拉，却被路西法将他的头又掰了回来，恶魔用舌尖舔着康斯坦丁的嘴角。  
康斯坦丁抿着嘴，觉得自己可能做错了，他看着地狱的场景，感觉知道自己的胃就像扭曲的面团。  
伊莎贝拉跳了下去，紧接着被恶魔撕碎吞噬，甚至没有发出哀嚎，伊莎贝拉是个自杀者。  
如果不是二十年前他离开，刚才那一幕就是他现在的样子，无休止的重复着自己的死亡，只不过遭遇可能是撒旦更加充满创造力的折磨。  
路西法抚摸着他的手腕，就像是铁钳一样，让他无法将手脱开，手腕上的疤痕，见证着他们的过去。  
“你知道，我想要你”路西法闻着康斯坦丁的味道，手上的动作越来越迫切，“那么你为什么会来呢？”  
康斯坦丁的衬衣被打开，苍白的胸膛显露在地狱面前，领带没有被解开，松松垮垮地挂在他的脖子上。  
“她是双胞胎的姐姐”康斯坦丁开口了。  
路西法用手指抵住康斯坦丁说话的嘴唇，将他的话语堵在了两人的嘴间。“嘘”他示意康斯坦丁闭嘴。  
“怕我吃醋？”路西法开始用手指摩擦他的嘴角“放心吧每个人在地狱里都会得到他应得的惩罚，除了你，康斯坦丁，我会给你更多”听到路西法语气中带有的淫邪和暗示，他知道不可避免的事情将要发生。  
伊莎贝拉再次从楼顶跳下，无声无息的被地狱吞噬，不过一会她又会出现。  
路西法解开了康斯坦丁的腰带，皮带落地的声音居然大过吃掉伊莎贝拉的恶魔在咀嚼灵魂。  
“康斯坦丁”路西法喊着约翰的名字，这声音虽然微小但传遍了整个地狱。  
伊丽莎白扭过头，她听到了，“康斯坦丁”她重复了一遍名字，将自己手腕上的病历环摘下扔向了康斯坦丁，她又一次跳下。那声对名字的呼唤消失在了风里。  
路西法将手环招来放在康斯坦丁手上，亲吻了他的指尖，用舌头含住，温热的口腔吮吸着他的手指，炙热的鼻息全部喷吐在康斯坦丁手上。  
“你已经看到你想要的，现在总该换我了”恶魔的语气见鬼的带着些撒娇和邀功，让人听了恶心。他们俩窝在一把小椅子上两个人长手长脚的似乎有些施展不开，路西法示意康斯坦丁，抬起屁股好让他把裤子脱下。康斯坦丁知道如果他想保留自己的衣服而不光着屁股回到人间，他必须在路西法失去耐心之前给他他想要的。  
于是康斯坦丁搂着路西法的脖子抬起了屁股，被路西法捏住了臀肉，把裤子都脱了下来。  
地狱的温度很高即使脱下裤子也不会觉得冷，但是这不是现在要考虑的问题，康斯坦丁无法将注意力放在伊莎贝拉在一次又一次被恶魔啃食殆尽上。每个人都有自己的折磨。他来地狱的任务对象伊莎贝拉还在旁边，在她将手环抛出之后，她似乎失去了自我意识，开始毫无反应的一遍又一遍跳楼，不再给予他们俩个一丝一毫的关注。  
即使这样，康斯坦丁也感到了些许的尴尬，但路西法从不在乎并乐见其成他最喜爱人类的窘态。  
地狱之主干燥的手在康斯坦丁大腿侧游走，他摸过的地方也带上了不常见的燥热。  
路西法的手指略过康斯坦丁的性器向后摸去，经过刚刚的两人的互动，康斯坦丁已经进入了一些状态，至少可以直接伸进一根手指，路西法一边托着康斯坦丁的屁股手指进进出出，探索着他的内部。  
“这么久不见面，我们的约翰等不及挨操，于是到地狱来找我了吗？”路西法的语气显得傲慢又惹人嫌，让康斯坦丁胸口一闷。自从他身体开始出现问题，他便节制了一切性行为，他不想跟人做到一半连滚带爬的跑到卫生间吐血。康斯坦丁伸手拉开路西法的裤链，尽量不被路西法的下流话惹起脾气，甚至有些讨好。他将两人的阴茎放他的手里一起撸动。  
“路，你知道我得了肺癌”即使康斯坦丁并不专注但依然没有放下手中的阴茎。  
“很高兴听到你亲口告诉我这个对你来说很不幸的消息，约翰”路西法表现出一种异常的幸灾乐祸。然后用空着的手摸了摸他的腹部。似乎透过表皮特地感知了一下，“哦，我能感觉到他在你的身体里生长繁殖”路西法点了点头。  
“大名鼎鼎的约翰康斯坦丁，过不了几个月就要永远下来陪我了”  
康斯坦丁忍住怒气，尽量克制住从怀里掏出圣水泼他一脸的冲动。“帮我治好它”  
“那么你用什么交换呢？康斯坦丁”路西法不忘在驱魔人体内作乱，又塞进去一根手指，引得对方一阵战栗。  
“你可以……随便操我”康斯坦丁看起来对这个提议似乎并不十分自愿。  
路西法摇了摇头，像狡猾的猫一样笑了“约翰，当我想对你做什么的时候，你并无法阻止，你用我已经有的东西作为交换，是不是过于狡猾”他是地狱的主人，当然不会在乎什么你情我愿。  
听到路西法的回答，康斯坦丁瞬间兴致全无。他正准备抬起手拿出自己来时准备的武器，却被路西法抓住了他的手，放回到他俩相抵的阴茎上，路西法用手包裹着康斯坦丁的手，两根炙热的阴茎交叠在一起，康斯坦丁不得不承认，恶魔在性事方面的本能优势。  
康斯坦丁按下了内心掏出圣水反抗的念头，那是约旦河水，将圣水泼到路西法的脸上，激怒这个幸灾乐祸的恶魔，对自己欲求并无任何好处。  
康斯坦丁轻轻的吻着路西法的嘴角，“既然你自信我会属于地狱 你真的甘心是因为这种原因让我下地狱吗？”试图激起路西法的好胜心，“就算是想看我的笑话，也要有个程度吧”。  
在康斯坦丁故意为之的情况下，路西法才能看得透康斯坦丁的心思。他并没有玩什么骗局，他指望用自己的肉体给自己换来暂时不下地狱的机会，就算是死刑前来个缓期执行，对于康斯坦丁来说也意义重大，毕竟他还没有活够。而跟地狱之主来个糟糕至极的性爱就能换来他的命，这是多少人想都不可能实现的好事。  
“如果你让我高兴的话，也许会考虑”  
因为有所请求，现在的形势便有所变化。康斯坦丁紧贴着路西法的脸颊，从自己的上衣口袋中掏出一个圣诞彩球一样的水球，对着路西法说“约旦河水，你要试试吗?”  
他听到路西法笑了，由于腹腔的共鸣，笑声震动着坐在恶魔身上的康斯坦丁。  
“如果你觉得来点刺痛的小玩意会让我愉悦的话，约翰还真了解我呢”路西法的语气有些意味不明。  
“毕竟地狱里面没有润滑，不是吗”是呀，地狱里面没有水，没有烟，没有酒，也没有润滑剂。路西法为什么那么喜欢这个破地方，还想要他也一起永远呆在这。天杀的路西法。但凡有丝毫的可能性，他都会……  
路西法的阴茎是康斯坦丁的折磨，现在他要主动去接受自己的折磨。他扶着路西法的西装，慢慢从路西法身上趴下，伸手脱下了自己的外套，铺在了自己的身下，然后他跪了上去，用嘴咬开装着约旦河水的圣水球的瓶盖，喝了些许，剩下的倒在自己手上，扔到地上的瓶身摔裂了。他尽量避免那些水滴落到路西法的衣服上，他不会喜欢那样，即使在这种环境下，他依然可以保持自己衣服的洁白如新。地狱强烈的高温和火焰没有办法把圣水迅速蒸干，康斯坦丁扶着路西法的西装，将手指伸进自己的屁股里。他尽量给路西法一些具有观赏性的表现。些许的皱眉，刻意而不显做作的呻吟，主动的亲吻他的手，既然要做男妓要做的事情，他只得按照路西法喜欢的来。偶尔的温顺会令傲慢心满意足，但康斯坦丁永远是康斯坦丁，任何事也不会改变。  
那根需要他取悦的阴茎就在他的眼前，几乎要戳到他的脸上。他用自己的脸去蹭，上面渗出的液体沾到了他的脸上，他张嘴伸出舌头去舔路西法的龟头，很难得听到路西法的闷哼。升水带来的些许刺痛让他尝到了久违的痛感。旧日的路西法可以在最纯净的圣水中洗澡，现在神圣力量只会让他感觉到不悦。如果神圣力量在舔他的鸡巴，那当然是另一种情况了。  
圣水一旦沾染污秽就会失去它的作用，康斯坦丁一只手捧着路西法的阴茎缓慢的吮吸，一边挪动了一下身子。路西法抚摸着康斯坦丁后颈的碎发，显得颇为享受。  
他的另一只手则是继续伸向了自己的后穴。他并不打算进行一个完整的口交，他的身体状况并不允许，也许他会在路西法将鸡巴插到他喉头的时候由于突如其来的咳嗽窒息而死。如果真是这样，他会成为地狱的笑话。手上残留的圣水虽然由于遭到玷污在缓慢失效，但他本身作为水的本质是不会消失的。能起到些许的润滑作用。  
在他尽力扩张自己的身体来让自己能够适应路西法的地狱鸡巴的同时，对方却有些不耐烦了。他伸出脚踩在康斯坦丁因为对后穴的自我抚慰而勃起的阴茎，脚底带着地狱表面的温度，好在路西法在地狱不需要在脚上沾满沥青——只有他要去人间才必须借此玷污他身下的土地，从而他能够通行。康斯坦丁因为路西法的动作发了寒颤,后穴不自觉的缩动。他不是受虐狂，但他的阴茎在路西法的脚下越来越硬。路西法的脚在康斯坦丁大腿靠近根部的软肉处蹭来蹭去。动作坦然而又淫秽。这不免扰乱了康斯坦丁的动作和呼吸。  
康斯坦丁总能察觉到路西法的情绪变化，这使得他在与路西法博弈时更加游刃有余。但此刻，他嘴里的阴茎绝对不是可以轻易搞定的，也许在从前，在被迫的情况下他不得不……但现在肺癌剥夺了他的体力，他还有别的选择，他缓缓吐出口中的阴茎，连着唾液的一条银线在延长之后断掉，他忍着想要咳嗽和干呕的念头，在地狱中给撒旦口交并不是件容易的事情，他用路西法的膝盖蹭了蹭自己的喉头，这使他嗓子中的痒意消散了一些。在他准备好之后他站了起来，他抱着路西法的脖子，重新跨坐在路西法身上，挺立的阴茎就像是坚硬的钢铁利刃切开了他的劣质铠甲。即使做了润滑，他也没有办法吃下全部。这样的面对面的话，并没有办法太深的进入，在路西法摸到他的臀部时，他只是浅浅的坐下，然后抬起。如果路西法心血来潮到达人间便会轻易很多，但他在地狱，没有任何削弱或伪装的地狱阴茎对于任何一个人类来说，都不是他应该接受到体内的东西。即使他的事先准备伸进了三根手指。路西法的词典里没有浅尝即止，康斯坦丁从脸颊滚落脖颈的一滴汗被路西法用舌头尖卷起。  
浅浅的进入并不能够满足路西法的要求，他变得更加不耐烦，阴茎上由于圣水的伤害传来些许的刺痛，甚至有些烟雾生成。但这并不影响路西法的状态，阴茎没有软掉，反而更加勃起。这给予了康斯坦丁一定的危机感。感受到刺痛的路西法暂时并不希望康斯坦丁享受到属于欲望的乐趣，他撕咬着康斯坦丁的耳垂，分叉的舌头可以舔到康斯坦丁的耳洞，那是路西法的心血来潮，上面曾经挂着路西法给予的各种象征性的耳饰，现在却因为长期不曾使用，有些退化的痕迹。耳廓并不是敏感部位，但是嘴唇靠近的时候，发出的吐息却让人心头发颤。  
习惯路西法的热情是一件很不容易的事情，而讨好路西法，则是一件更加困难的事。他不会轻易对康斯坦丁生气，也难以被康斯坦丁的主动讨好打动。追逐猎物是路西法的本能，而主动送上门的他也会选择咬上一口。这一口他咬在了康斯坦丁的脖子上。  
这样撩拨式的接触对两人都是一种时间的浪费，尽管路西法可以管理时间，但他缺乏耐心，而他的勃起更是告诉康斯坦丁这一点。  
于是康斯坦丁起身转了过去，他不再能够看到路西法和他身后的伊莎贝拉。他半坐在路西法身上，扶着路西法的腿，用自己的屁股去感知那根地狱的阴茎——它的炙热和坚硬。路西法可以看到他背部耸起的肩胛骨，就像是失去翅膀的天使。  
在他自己正在慢慢掌握节奏，路西法搂住驱魔人身体向怀里一按，而后抓起了康斯坦丁两条大腿悬空了起来，重心的忽然转移，使得康斯坦丁被迫完全蜷在路西法的怀里，更重要的是原来只进入很少部分的甬道在身体的悬空之下下沉，“啊——”，这绝不是愉快的呻吟。就好像是在毫无准备之下被刀斧劈成了两半。  
“决定要做的事情就不要犹豫，约翰”路西法的语气揶揄，听在脸色煞白的康斯坦丁耳朵里就像是一种嘲讽。疼痛和满涨感让康斯坦丁倒吸凉气，说出口的咒骂甚至不能连贯。“你这个——混蛋”  
“如果这就是你面对需要讨好的人的态度，怪不得我的小约翰总在人间混的那么差”路西法捏着他的大腿根，这样说到。如果说是为了伊莎贝拉那么他的目的已经达成。现在他是了他自己在这里忍受这个该死的恶魔。  
仅仅只是进去一部分已经够康斯坦丁承受，现在整根没入的这种状态，他甚至看到了在自己肚皮上凸起的阴茎轮廓，就像自己是放置阴茎的一个肉体容器。他总是无法想象怎么能够办到。  
他开始蜷在路西法怀里咳嗽，这完全不受他的控制，每次咳嗽的震动都会引起阴茎在体内的移动，他忍受着刺激到前列腺的快感和似乎快要窒息的痛苦。路西法看着自己怀里的康斯坦丁显得颇为兴味，他不在移动，只是用手抚摸着康斯坦丁大腿内侧的软肉。直到康斯坦丁的嘴角溢出鲜血，他的咳嗽停止，血液从嘴角流出，康斯坦丁那种身体不自觉的缩动给路西法带来了很多乐趣。  
路西法不自觉的放开康斯坦丁一条腿，担在他的腿上，用指尖沾了一丝鲜血放到自己的口中。“康斯坦丁，你的身体在腐坏，我尝到了癌症和脏器的味道”康斯坦丁咳出来的的确是内脏的血，如果再这样下去，他的身体很快就会支持不住。  
现在的康斯坦丁更是没有力气将话说出口。他用手拉了拉路西法的西装，手又无力地下垂。  
他们就那样安静的待了一会，路西法享受着康斯坦丁的身体包裹着他的平静，意外的平息了他的急躁。他看着怀里康斯坦丁的发漩，和杂乱的黑发，亲吻着他的头顶。他想开口说些讽刺的话语，刺激一下窝在他怀里男人的斗志，但张了张嘴，将他向上抱了抱，咬在了他的脖颈。康斯坦丁甚至无力做出抵抗，他虚张着嘴甚至无法发出声音。  
对于康斯坦丁是生死危机的癌症，在路西法眼里就像是无足轻重可以随手丢弃的垃圾。他可以轻易的去除，但这对路西法来说有什么益处呢。看着康斯坦丁在这种情况下挣扎，反而会给路西法带来更多的乐趣。  
他会因为害怕长期无望的折磨主动投入自己的怀抱，期待唤起路西法的心血来潮。当然欺骗则是另一种可行手段了。  
康斯坦丁的脚尖虚点在地面上，却没有办法作为助力来转移自己靠在路西法身上的重心。  
仅仅是这种程度的接触，路西法绝对不会答应用此来换取康斯坦丁的缓刑。约翰心中也明白，于是他在他的身体状况较为缓和之后，伸手搂住路西法的脖子，借助路西法作为支点，开始上下蹭动。缓慢的抬起屁股然后坐下，他能感觉到自己旁边路西法的呼吸也在加重。痛苦的感觉已然不存在，只有整个身体被填满的酸胀感充盈着头脑。他自觉或不自觉的移动，为这次的性爱带来了些许的刺激。后穴中含不住的约旦河水早就顺着俩人的大腿根滑落，激起了些许刺激生成的白雾。  
动作缓慢却又深入，康斯坦丁靠在路西法的胸口，上下吞吐着自己屁股里面的阴茎。身体内部的快感使他失去了大部分斗志和力气。  
“你…满…意吗？”康斯坦丁压着下唇，在提问时也没有停下他的动作。  
“如果你自愿奉献，我会更加满意”路西法吻了吻康斯坦丁放在他脖子上的手臂。康斯坦丁不由得身体一抖，并没有被照顾到的性器靠着路西法对他前列腺的刺激射出了精液。路西法更能够体会到康斯坦丁的疲软，射精后的不应期使驱魔人停下了动作，但后穴的缩动并没有停止，康斯坦丁身体包裹着的阴茎享受着异常的欢愉。这种感觉不只来自于身体的快感，更来自康斯坦丁顺从的乐趣。  
要说满意只能说是服务态度可嘉，路西法啧了啧嘴，表现却很乏味。还硬着的阴茎表明了对刚刚的服务并不十分满意，但康斯坦丁身体状况的限制，让他有些对于解除驱魔人癌症有了新的想法。路西法转红的眼睛看着康斯坦丁吐血染在胸前的血迹，疾病使康斯坦丁活力减弱了很多，血液的味道更是刺激了他的感受，就像是挣扎的猎物。  
若是在人间，神圣之物可能会给路西法带来些许的伤害，但到了地狱之后，效能则是大大减小。当圣水的刺激过后，他对于康斯坦丁的欲求则更加强烈。这样任由他施为的康斯坦丁，则更符合他的偏爱。他用力挺进，换来康斯坦丁的低声咒骂。  
路西法将康斯坦丁的一条腿放下，另一条腿抬高，空出的手抚摸上了康斯坦丁的性器，刚刚射过精的阴茎上还残留着精液，他伸手掏出一个水球，将其摔在地上随手一挥，一面水做的镜子出现在他们面前，地狱表层并没有水路西法只能借助于这种办法。康斯坦丁看到眼前的自己的这幅模样，深感自己的堕落和路西法令人厌恶的恶趣味，但他不得不将脸凑过去接受恶魔的亲吻。  
他没有闭上眼睛，看清楚自己的模样，才能让自己永远不要堕入地狱的想法更加坚定。  
直到路西法在他身上释放，才肯把他放下。滚烫的精液就像是温热的熔岩灼烧着他的内壁，但他并不痛苦。性爱带来的极乐充斥在他身上的每个角落，甚至脚趾也爽的蜷缩。这是他更痛恨的一点，恶魔善于掌控人类的肉欲。路西法将自己的阴茎拔出，即使在这嘈杂的地狱之中声音并不明显，但康斯坦丁还是听到了分离的声音，而他的身体好像挽留一样夹裹着路西法的性器。  
路西法招来刚刚过程中掉落在地上的手环，塞到了他的手里，捏着他的脸颊。“不要忘记你最开始来的目的”  
他的手上还粘连着两人的体液，他随手拍在了康斯坦丁脸上。  
“是时间该回去了，约翰”

道森进门之后见到了满身热气的康斯坦丁，只觉虽然没过去多长时间，康斯坦丁的变化却很大。身上撒发的白色气体升腾发热，闻起来令人作呕，仔细分辨却是硫磺的味道。

衣服直接完好的出现在康斯坦丁身上，在地狱中性爱的气息也被路西法用约旦河水蒸发掉，只不过残留的感觉依然存在。他甚至还能感觉到路西法在他体内的精液。

警察小姐托起了约翰的头，她盯着康斯坦丁的眼睛，虽然不知道在地狱发生了什么，那一定是非常糟糕的事情。安吉拉发现了在康斯坦丁脖子后的咬痕和他潮红的脸，显得格外不寻常，要不是知道他去了地狱……

康斯坦丁将手中的手环交给了安吉拉，告诉她妹妹自杀的不幸消息。至于癌症治疗的事情，路西法临走之前一句未提。甚觉自己做了亏本买卖的康斯坦丁甚至双腿甚至无法移动。大腿内侧的扯痛，甚至他不动也依然存在，更不要说被过度使用的屁股。他依然保持着被路西法放置的状态。他说话的时候尽量避开了他的委托人，他不想对方闻到他在口中的硫磺气息。

“我需要吃点东西”康斯坦丁对安吉拉说，但首先他需要先漱个口。


End file.
